A to Z Drabble: Wu's Little Family
by myunggish
Summary: [Krisho] A-Americano
Hari ini hari Jumat. Artinya, Yifan akan meluangkan sedikit waktunya—banyak sebenarnya, mengingat CEO bermuka menyeramkan itu terkenal sangat sibuk—untuk keluarga kecilnya. Sang istri yang berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan itu memiliki jadwal tersendiri setiap Jumat—mengurus salon yang didirikannya bersama Byun Baekhyun, warga ekspatriat Korea di Shanghai, dan Yifan harus menekan egonya. Toh, ia juga senang-senang saja dapat bercengkrama dengan Wu Shixun, putranya yang sekarang duduk di bangku _Secondary School_ ; juga Wu Qian, putri kecilnya yang masih mengenyam pendidikan _Primary School_.

Beruntungnya, Shixun dan Qian bersekolah di sekolah internasional yang sama. Dan Yifan tidak perlu repot-repot mengemudikan BMWnya ke dua tempat yang berbeda.

Biasanya, Yifan akan membawa anak-anaknya ke kedai kopi favoritnya yang terletak di samping salon kecantikan milik Junmyeon sembari menunggui istrinya itu. Sebenarnya, Junmyeon seringkali memarahi Yifan karena takut kedua buah hatinya itu tertular hobi ayahnya dalam melahap cairan berkaffein itu, namun Yifan sendiri-pun tak mengijinkan kedua anaknya untuk menyesap kopi sebelum lulus ujian _O Level_.

Beruntungnya, Shixun-pun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan minuman pahit itu.

" _One ice grande caramel chocolate, please_." ujar Shixun saat mereka bertiga tiba di depan kasir.

" _Okay._ " Si waiter yang mengenakan nametag 'Wu Lei' itu membalas dengan senyuman sembari menuliskan orderan Shixun di samping cup berukuran grande itu. "Dan anda, _Mr_?"

" _Ice Americano_ , ukuran _tall_." Jawab Yifan dengan pasti. "Baby Qian, kau mau minum apa hari ini, hmm?" pandangannya beralih pada si kecil yang ia gendong saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Shixun, Qian selalu tertarik dengan minuman hitam pekat yang selalu dipesan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Papa, bolehkah Qian memesan minuman yang sama seperti papa?"

Yifan jelas menggeleng, yang dibalas dengan kerutan di bibir mungil putrinya itu.

"Oh, come on, pa. Qian juga ingin Americano."

"Dan kau merelakan semua stock _Ben's JR_ mu di kulkas kita, sayang?"

Qian kembali merengut.

"Aku mau _cotton candy frappuccino_ ukuran _venti._ " Ujar Qian akhirnya, yang membuat Yifan tersenyum lega.

Yifan memilih tempat duduk di sudut barat kedai kopi yang didominasi warna hijau gelap itu karena tingkat kenyamanan yang tinggi—ayolah, siapa yang tidak mau duduk di sofa yang empuk? Selain itu, di area itu terdapat stop kontak yang membuat Shixun betah duduk sembari bermain _game online_ di iPadnya.

"Papa mau ke toilet dulu. Shixun, jaga adikmu."

Yang hanya dijawab "Hmm" oleh Shixun.

" _Ge_ …." Si kecil menggusrak lengan kakaknya saat ia merasa sang ayah telah lenyap dari pandangan matanya.

"Hmm"

" _Ge_ …. Dengarkan aku dulu…"

" _Wo bu yao_." kata Shixun dengan singkat.

" _Aiyou_ , _gege_ bahkan belum mendengarkanku."

Semakin lama, gusrakan Qian di lengan Shixun semakin kencang dan membuat kakaknya jengkel bukan kepalang.

"Qian." Shixun akhirnya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya. "Dengar ya, kalau kau ingin mencoba Americano milik papa, ijinlah pada papa, bukan padaku."

"Jadi _gege_ tidak mengijinkanku?" bibir Qian kembali melengkung ke bawah.

" _Aiyaaaa_." Shixun menggaruk rambutnya dengan kesal. " _Hao le_ , kau cicipi satu seruput saja, okay? Dan jangan sangkut pautkan aku kalau papa marah."

Qian tersenyum dengan sumringah. "Tak masalah. Kujamin papa tak akan mengetahuinya."

Kemudian si mungil—dibantu oleh Shixun, tentu saja meraih cup berukuran tall yang diletakkan agak jauh dari jangkauan tangan Qian. Well, Yifan sendiri mengerti bagaimana penasarannya gadis kecil bernama lengkap Wu Qian itu.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Qian mengerang dan hampir saja menjatuhkan segelas Americano itu kalau saja Shixun tidak sigap menangkapnya. "Ughhh, kenapa papa suka sekali dengan minuman pahit seperti itu?"

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan, kenapa papa selalu tak mengijinkanmu memesannya?"

Sialnya, sang ibunda datang saat Shixun masih memegang gelas laknat berisikan minuman hitam dingin itu.

"Shixun!" bentak Junmyeon. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu meminum itu?!"

Kopi adalah salah satu benda yang dapat menaikkan tingkat kesensitifan Junmyeon.

"Tenang saja, ma.."

" _Gege_ tak mungkin menyukai minuman pahit seperti itu." potong Qian sebelum Shixun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ughhh, bahkan rasanya masih membengkas di lidahku." Cepat-cepat ia mengambil _cotton candy frappuccinonya_ dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam.

" _Damn_." Shixun menutup mukanya, dan ia yakin ibunya akan meledak saat ini juga.

"Wu Qian, jujurlah kepada mama, apa kau baru saja meminum Americano milik papamu?" Junmyeon tersenyum, dan Shixun semakin bergidik dibuatnya.

Qian terdiam dan tersadar, ia segera melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan berwarna hijau tua itu dan meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja, kemudian memandang ibunya dengan takut-takut.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?" teriakan Yifan menghalangi amarah Junmyeon yang akan meledak. Tangannya segera merengkuh pinggang mungil istrinya itu dan mencium kening Junmyeon dengan mesra.

Yang dihadiahi…

"Ouch!"

Pukulan di kepala oleh Junmyeon.

"Sayang, itu sakit."

"Kau!" Junmyeon dengan sadisnya menunjuk hidung bangir suaminya. "Tidur di balkon malam ini!"

Yifan hanya melongo.

Dan ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Shixun dan Qian, ia-pun mengerti.

"Sayang, tidakkah tidur di balkon itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Junmyeon melirik sebentar, "Okay, kuubah menjadi kamar mandi, Mr Wu yang terhormat." Katanya dengan dingin. "Dan jangan mencoba merayuku! Itu sudah keputusan final!"

.

.

.

END

JAJANGGGGGGGGGGGGG ~

Memutuskan untuk merilis drabble—yang diapdet entah berapa hari sekali—mengenai keluarga kecil Wu!

Kalo Wu Shixun udah pada tau kan?

Kalo Wu Qian?

Well, aku mengenal Wu Qian—atau Janice Wu sebagai pemeran utama—yang kuubah menjadi peran Junmyeon dalam fanficku—dari versi drama 'My Sunshine', dan semenjak itu aku kesengsem berat sama anak itu! Serius deh, kalian harus nonton gimana unyunya anak itu! /

Dan kok ternyata, Qian ini didapuk jadi model MVnya Luhan…..dan kemudian juga jadi lawan mainnya Sehun di web-drama Catman….ALAMAKJANNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Btw aku memakai banyak istilah dan bahasa asing di drabble ini, dan ini list sekaligus maksud dan artinya:

Secondary School: setingkat dengan SMP-SMA di Indonesia

Primary School: setingkat dengan SD di Indonesia.

Grande, tall, venti: tingkat ukuran gelas dari Starbucks Coffee.

Ice Caramel Chocolate: es coklat yang ditambah dengan sirup caramel—biasanya 2,5 pump untuk ukuran grande.

Cotton Candy Frappuccino: Vanilla Frappuccino yang ditambah dengan sirup raspberry—aku lupa berapa pump untuk ukuran venti, maklum sih, aku hampir ga pernah memesan menu ini di Starbucks xDDDDD.

Americano: satu shot espresso yang ditambah dengan air hingga menjadi agak cair dan tidak begitu pekat.

Ge/gege: sama dengan ko/koko, panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki.

Wo bu yao: aku nggak mau.

Aiyou: sama artinya dengan 'aigoo' dalam bahasa Korea.

Aiya: sama artinya dengan 'aish' dalam bahasa Korea.

Hao le: Baiklah.

O Level: setingkat dengan Ujian Nasional pada tingkat SMP—yang dilanjutkan dengan A Level.

Ben's JR: salah satu merk ice cream terkemuka—yang ngangenin damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Dimana aku bisa nyari itu di Surabaya?!


End file.
